


2:53 pm

by palettesofrenaissance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, I like the idea of them together! I am intrigued at the possibility!, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, so I am trying to get a feel of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palettesofrenaissance/pseuds/palettesofrenaissance
Summary: Jimmy's inner thoughts and emotions when Monica goes back into The Hex."A weak man can’t love a strong woman. He wouldn’t know what to do with her."
Relationships: Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Monica Rambeau/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	2:53 pm

**Author's Note:**

> _hi friends! when I first heard that monica was going to be in this show, I was very excited. then to see how much screen time she is getting makes me overjoyed! I really enjoy her character and love the opportunity to write about her._
> 
> _yes, I know that her and jimmy haven't had much screen time, but *in the voice of that Parks and Recreation meme* it's about the potential._
> 
> _I wrote this in one sitting but I hope you enjoy this short._
> 
> _xoxo_

Jimmy has many things running through his head—including telling himself to calm, that there is no way she’s going to still try to push through; she can’t, it’s insane, untested.

He already knows he’s deeply wrong. He’s surrounded by military and firearms but hasn’t felt as exposed and vulnerable. To his side is a demolished heavily-armored rover truck that was disfigured to have the front end of a truck—a corruption of reality caused by the suspicious aberrant barrier. There’s electricity in the air, an uncomfortable contortion that makes it feel as if something is not right, as if not still being on Earth or in another plane of existence.

Before him and the crowd of agents is the wall of red static that’s The Hex and Captain Monica Rambeau several feet away who just crawled out of the armored rover seconds before it was disfigured.

His racing heart jumps against his ribcage in a mixture of emotions he hasn’t yet been able to identify or name, but they make his head swoon and his knees jerk and limbs tremble as he watches the Captain from across the field meet his gaze. She’s too far away to hear but they have already shared time and vulnerability enough to where he can read—well not exactly _read_ her mind, but he has a hunch of what she wants to do. And it’s a pretty big hunch.

And it makes his heart drop to his feet.

She’s dressed like an astronaut and just the other night she said that she’s energized and excited after glimpsing the suit and revealed one of her childhood aspirations was to touch the stars, having a distant aunt who had done the same.

“But there hasn’t been a moon landing since the 70s,” Jimmy had jumped to the conclusion. “And the Space Station hasn’t flown anyone up for years.”

However, Monica had just turned to him and smiled a little smile that was both sly with an underlining meaning but had seemed to twinkle, she tangled within the starlight all her own.

She had made his stomach quiver and develop little knots that made him grip his jacket and force a timid, quaking grin of his own.

She makes his stomach knot right now for an entirely different reason.

Outside the anomaly nicknamed The Hex, Captain Monica Rambeau looks from across the grass and breathes, her nervousness as tangible as every onlooker’s.

“No. No,” he starts, already taking a step forward, brain screaming to run to her and stop her, grab her wrist, her arm, her face to speak directly and unavoidably to not go through with it. It’s too dangerous; it’s too unpredictable.

Just the other night, they shared a moment: a fist bump, a friendly late evening coffee, a song played from her cellphone that they both happened to know and softly crooned to.

Monica looks to Jimmy directly, steeling herself. “I can do this.”

He remembers the saying about how strong-willed women are the most uncontainable forces on Earth. (And unbeknownst to him, Monica is raised by two of the strongest.) So as Monica takes a running start towards The Hex, he already knows his plea is feeble and ineffective but it wrenches from him nonetheless.

> _‘A weak man can’t love a strong woman. He wouldn’t know what to do with her.’_

> “ _Monica, no!_ ”

Jimmy knows the best thing he can do is to have preparations for her on the outside and wait for her to return. ~~Even if she’s taking his heart with her.~~

**Author's Note:**

> _what did you think of this? I hope it wasn't too bad_


End file.
